Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure
by Gatsby
Summary: When Seifer's uh..."guardian angel" offers him a chance to go back in time and fix certain things, things don't always go as planned. Chapter 5 is now up! Finally, an interaction with Quistis that perhaps may soon lead to something more? Please read and r
1. How Seifer Became Broke

Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure

** **

Disclaimer: Really who cares? Don't own characters of story. Save for one.

Author's note: Fairly light play. One should be a bit happy at times instead of angry all the time. Oh, btw it's a Quifer. Don't like it? Tough. Takes place after game is over, Seifer's back in Balamb.

Rating: PG 13 for slight alcohol, drug and cigarettes. And oh, lots of foul language. Lots of them.

Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure 

Chapter 1: How Seifer became broke.

Today was a very bad day for Seifer. He was not a happy camper. For one, he was poorer by a thousand gil. He could still see Raijin's smug face dancing before his eyes. And considering it was Raijin, it was not a pretty sight. 

He had called foul play, that Raijin had made the bet with him when he was drunk. He, Raijin and Fujin were on their usual wine tasting binge….well, it was more like wine, whisky, tequila and any form of drink with a lot of liquor in it tasting (or more like gulping binge). But that was not the point, it seemed at one point, according to Fuj that he had bragged that he could sleep with Instructor Quistis anytime he want. Both Fujin and Raijin had burst out laughing, and even in his drunken state, he had never seen Fujin laugh that hard. Raijin then made a bet with him, of a thousand gil, saying that he would NEVER, EVER be able to sleep with the Instructor. Seifer, one who never said no to a challenge, agreed and had thought it was an easy win.

Well, it wasn't. In fact, it wasn't even a win. He had failed miserably.

From the beginning, he was completely in over his head. He had not noticed that Instructor Quistis was dating another man. She had been dating for the past few months an Instructor Alan who transferred in from Trabia Gardens. They had seemed very happy and inseparable. When Seifer finally took on the bet, he suddenly realised that it was going to be hard to beat Instructor Alan.

For one, Instructor Alan was perfect. He was the boring straight A student/ jock who like Quistis, became an instructor at a very young age. He had instructed and turned out some of the best SeeDs in the world. He like Quistis, was a strong and remarkable man, with redeeming qualities such as kindness and sensitivity that made him a wonderful man. According to Quistis, he also had a sense of fun and wit that made him a great person to be around with. He like Quistis, was an intelligent and calm man, with peaceful outlook towards life. He unlike Seifer, had no shady past which involved trying to take over the world.

Tried Seifer did to get the Instructor to sleep with him. Well, Seifer's definition of trying that is. In his mind, Seifer made daring conquests involving mind-blowing sex (and sometimes kinky) with the beautiful Instructor. But in reality, Seifer dared not even come near the Instructor. He insulted and belittled her as usual but he was unable to even strike up a compliment that would maybe give him a better chance towards sleeping with her. 

And so, he lost. To add insult to the injury, Raijin demanded him to pay him at the Instructor's wedding today. What Seifer was glad was that word of the bet had not gone out but stayed within his posse. 

At this moment in time, Seifer was staring in front of the mirror fixing his trainee uniform. How unfortunate that Balamb had taken to making all SeeD trainees to wearing a uniform. How unfortunate that Quistis's wedding was made a school event that most students would have to attend. How unfortunate that all of Quistis's students were made to attend or Instructor Zell, he thought sarcastically, would fail them this quarter for one of his classes. Seifer guessed that the mandatory attendance was made only for him anyway. Seifer, admittedly wanted to be a SeeD and he had been working (good enough to pass) so that he would have a shot at the written exam and the practical. But he wasn't working hard enough to get a better grade; one has to keep his reputation after all.

Seifer sighed. If only there was a way to turn back time and get her to sleep with him, he wouldn't be poorer right now. In fact, he would be a thousand gil richer. Oh, well. In this world, you win some and you lose some. Nothing ventured nothing gained and all that shit.

"Your wish is my command!" came a squeaky high voice from out of nowhere.

What the fuck? 

Out of nowhere, with smoke and glitter effects appeared a fairy. A fairy that was as tall as he was. She had bright blue hair, a clear complexion and bright green eyes. She wore a pretty fairy frock, complete with wings and a ballerina shoes. She had a tiara on her head and in her hand, a fairy wand with a star on it. And then there was the glitter. There was glitter everywhere. 

Seifer sighed again and put out the joint he was smoking. He knew that he shouldn't have smoked it this early in the morning, especially not with such a heavy heart.

"You've got to be joking," he muttered facing his hallucination. It was strange. Usually, he never hallucinated when he smoked up but there's always a first time.

"Of course not!" chimed the chirpy, Selphie-like fairy. Her voice made Seifer cringe some more. "My name is Cooper, I come from the Valley of Twin Mountains. I'm a Time Manipulation fairy, here to grant your wish!"


	2. The Time Manipulator Fairy

Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure

Disclaimer: See previous

Author's note: Read and Review. Please.

**Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure******

** **

Chapter 2: The Time Manipulator Fairy

"I'm dreaming right?" he asked mildly.

"Of course not, Seifer! I happened to be passing by when I heard your wish! Being a good fairy, I am, I have decided to grant your wish!" Cooper chirped.

Seifer snickered. "Good fairy? I wished to fuck my teacher and you found it in your good heart to help me out and gain a thousand gil?"

Cooper paled immediately when she heard his wish. "Oh," she mumbled softly, looking at the floor. But almost immediately she brightened up and grinned widely. Seifer decided that his hallucination was getting on his nerves.

"And what kind of a name is Cooper anyway? Fairy name my ass. It doesn't sound like a fairy. Cooper from Valley of Twin Mountains…Twin Mountains?" Seifer continued. Seifer fixed his eyes on Cooper's revealing outfit and chortled with glee. He came closer towards his hallucination. Cooper seemed to cower as Seifer towered over the petite fairy. He looked down at her before whispering into her ear, "Twin Mountains? More like Twin Peaks to me."

Cooper's eyes widened and slapped Seifer. Hard. Hard enough to knock him down to the floor.

"What the fuck?" he groaned. "Hallucinations aren't supposed to hurt."

Cooper stomped one foot. "Seifer, would you pay attention or I won't grant your wish!" she pouted.

Seifer glared up from the floor.

"Alright, what?"

Cooper grinned again and to Seifer's dismay started to semi-dance, semi-skip around the room and started speaking once more in a sing-song voice. "My name is Cooper and I'm a Time Manipulator Fairy from the Valley of Twin Mountains! I'm here to grant your wish."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the fucking point." Seifer muttered, his ego sore from being thrown down to the floor by a girl.

"I overheard your wish and I decided to make it come true!" Cooper continued.

"Whoopee! I get to sleep with Instructor Quistis. My life is so much better now! How can I ever thank you?" 

Cooper rolled her eyes and offered her hand to help Seifer up. Seifer brushed it aside and got up on his own. He gave her the infamous Seifer intimidation glare, but obviously, this fairy had the IQ of a rabbit to notice anything.

Cooper grinned. "Fine then? Seifer, do you know what I am?"

"A Time Manipulator Fairy." It took Seifer a lot not to say "A skanky whore."

"Good, good. Now since I've granted your wish, I shall give you." There was a grand pause as more glitter fell. There was a brilliant flash. In Cooper's hands was a remote control the size of a credit card.

Seifer raised his eyebrows, not impressed the least. 

"This is a Time Manipulator Remote." Cooper said chirpily. "Created and patented by the fairies of Time Manipulators to avoid any more Time Compression incidences, only Time Manipulator Fairies are allowed to carry this and bestow it on those they deem worthy."

Seifer cringed when he heard the word Time Manipulator and worthy in the same sentence. And he cringed from hearing too many capital letters in one sentence.

"And?"

"And what?" Cooper asked, looking confused.

"Well, what's the fucking point?"

Cooper pouted again when she heard him say that. "Well, you're one person that I found worthy enough to use this remote."

Seifer laughed. "Me worthy? Assuming that I am," he muttered bitterly. "What does this oh-so wonderful remote do?"

Cooper brightened almost immediately and started to semi dance and semi skip around the room again to Seifer's dismay.

"You are allowed to go back in time as many times as you want to a time and a place when you could fix certain mistakes to change the future of course!"

Seifer eyed the remote almost hungrily. Could he perhaps, go back and change….. "Interesting," he murmured.

"It's far beyond interesting! You could go back and fix all the misdeeds you had done for the betterment of mankind."

"Can I have it?" Seifer asked nicely putting his hand out. This way he could, perhaps, redeem himself. No more Edea, no more Ultimecia business and he would not be ashamed and… 

Cooper grinned and said, "No-no! I know what you're thinking! You want to go back and change that past! That you cannot do!"

Seifer became angry. "And why the hell not? I should be able to change something that more important than something trivial such as sleeping with my teacher. If that changed, I probably had been able to sleep with her much earlier."

Cooper sighed. "Sorry, Seifer. You just didn't wish for it. I could only grant you wishes that you wish for. But who cares? It would be fun."

Cooper dangled the remote in front of Seifer. Seifer snatched it greedily.

"There are several ground rules okay?" she began. "Firstly, the only buttons you're allowed to use is the rewind, play and pause button. Fast-forward is strictly forbidden. Even if you want to use it, you can't. You would have to ask for permission from the Head Fairy yourself. Trust me, it's tough getting an appointment from her. I mean, did you know I had to wait almost three decades before I got an appointment with her? And to think that was last century!"

Seifer glared at her and Cooper began to look nervous.

"Ah, okay. I'll hurry. Ah, the time period you're allowed to use it in is one month before Quistis got engaged right up to the day she gets married. This is the best time since Alan isn't in the Garden at that point in time."

Seifer nodded.

"You can use it as many times as you want. But there is a Cinderella catch. The only time period you can actually use the TM Remote is in the past and on the day that Quistis marries Instructor Alan…do you know his last name? You know what? I don't think anyone knows his last name! But anyway, the Cinderella catch is that the remote will disappear the moment she says 'I do'. So watch to make sure you use it before she says 'I do' or you lose your bet forever."

"Those are the ground rules Seifer, go enjoy yourself. You sorely need it okay? Just don't play any pranks on anyone when you're back in time!"

Even as Cooper said the last sentence, she faded away. Seifer grinned. He could finally get his sweet revenge on the Instructor for failing him in the last test. Seifer looked around his room to see that his room was in a glittery mess.

"The sk…" Seifer began. 

"I heard it the first time you bastard. Say it one more time, Seifer and I will fry your ass. My cousin is the Lightning Fairy and she owes me one!" said a chirpy voice from nowhere.

Taken aback slightly, Seifer stood for a second with his mouth open. Then, smirking he pocketed the remote and headed towards the ceremony.  
  



	3. The Night Quistis Got Drunk

Disclaimer: Whatever

Disclaimer: Whatever

Author's note:Look into my eyes. You have now been hypnotized. You shall read and you SHALL review.

** **

**Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure**

** **

Chapter 3: The night Quistis got drunk.

As Seifer walked out towards the hall where they were going to hold the Instructor's wedding, Seifer thought hard as to where or more specifically which part in during the past few events could he go back to and win the bet.

Seifer walked slowly, thinking over the past month carefully. The past month seemed to be a generally good month for Quistis. Even though Instructor Alan was away on duty, she seemed to be happy. She hung out with those goody-goodies she called friends more often. She had gleefully failed him in the last test, giving him an academic probation. Seifer hated her especially for the academic probation. They had taken away his gunblade, and required him to sign it out first and sign it in at a certain time. Fucking her nice and tight would be sweet for taking the Hyperion away from him.

Now the only time that made Quistis absolutely miserable was the death of that little boy. He didn't know the details but he knew that Quistis was there, she had witnessed the event and had blamed herself for it. Well, he couldn't do much about that though. And the other time was when he found Quistis completely drunk at the bar. Yeah, she had gotten into a fight of some sort with her boyfriend and she was drinking her sorrows away. Few days after that, they had gotten engaged.

A nasty smile grew on Seifer's face. That was the perfect time; he knew that he could get her to sleep with him that night. Seifer chuckled to himself as he gaily walked into the hall. Revenge would be absolutely sweet, as he pressed the double arrow button on the remote.

***

Seifer found himself in a smoky bar with loud disco music. My kind of place, he thought feeling satisfied. That was where he found Instructor Quistis drinking and crying at the same time. The bartender seemed to take no heed of the beautiful young woman who seemed to be crying her heart out. He had probably seen his share of distraught young women in his days. 

Seifer sauntered up to Quistis, allowing his grey trench coat to flow behind him. He then proceeded to put on his most charming look he had. He had to look like a hero tonight, an angel who was there to rescue the fair maiden.

"Dear, dear instructor, are you alright?" he began.

Quistis turned around, expecting someone that she knew. Her gaze hardened when it turned out to be Seifer.

"What do you want Seifer?" she snapped. 

"Instructor, no need to be so harsh," he began smoothly. He sat down beside her and signalled to the bartender. "I'll have whatever this lovely lady is having." The bartender looked at Seifer as though he was mad. "You do not want to have what she's having," the bartender said seriously. 

Seifer semi-insulted that the bartender said that snapped "Hey, old man. You don't know what I'm capable. Just bring me the damned drink."

Quistis' glare grew even colder. "What do you want Seifer?"

Seifer pretended to look hurt. "Why instructor? How could you say that of me? I'm not as cold-hearted as everyone thinks."

Quistis narrowed her eyes before taking a long drink. "I'm sorry. You're right. You're colder."

_The bitch!_ Thought Seifer. But Seifer simply sighed. "Why are you here, Instructor Trepe? If it were me, I would understand. But you?"

Quistis was about to snap at Seifer when he put his finger to her lips. "Quistis, if you don't mind me calling you so, you have everything. You have the world, your friends and you were a hero. Why are you here?"

Seifer sighed dramatically, trying very hard not to laugh. "I know why I'm here, Quistis. It's because I don't have everything you have. You have the beauty, the love of your friends and Instructor Alan. All I have…well, all I have is myself really."

Quistis snorted in a very unlady like manner. "And it amazes me how you couldn't seem to repent or feel any sort of remorse over the things you've done."

_If only I had the Hyperion, _he sighed mentally. "You don't think I'm repenting? You don't think I'm sorry? All these times, I've had nightmares of what I've done. To the people of the world, to the people in Balamb garden, to Cid and Matron and…especially to you."

Seifer looked at Quistis with puppy dog eyes and pinched himself hard enough to make the tears well up in his eyes. Seifer looked away as though to hide his tears and took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"It's hard to be me, Quistis. I have to endure the stares of people," he said softly. He offered his cigarettes to Quistiswhich she declined.

"Seifer." Amidst her drunken state, Seifer knew that she must have found within her cold heart to sympathize with him. Well, at least with his acting. "I've been harsh on you," her hard stare softening. "Please continue."

Grinning evilly within, Seifer continued on with his sob story.

***

Both of them had drunk so much that they both seemed out of control. Especially Quistis. Quistis had been laughing and crying uncontrollably at the same time over the stories both of them shared. But Seifer knew that he was still in control. Things were going as planned. This was going to be absolutely wonderful, he was going to be a thousand gil richer and he was going to get his revenge on Instructor Trepe for failing him.

"Here we are." Seifer said slowly to Quistis in front of his room.

"Here we are…" Quistis giggled. 

"You're beautiful," Seifer said. Quistis giggled and put her hand on his chest in a flirtatious manner. "Oh, Seifer!"

Seifer leaned down to kiss Quistis. Quistis in her drunken stupor responded and kissed back. Things were going just as plan.

"Quistis…"he said breathily. 

"I underestimated you Seifer," Quistis said gently. 

"Yes?"

"You're an unbelievably childish idiot with a heart colder than ice. To think that there was a point in time of my life that I might have believed that you could have changed. That you might have felt remorse for the things you've done and regret. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind the Matron's apron. You're evil for taking advantage of her. You are beneath me Seifer."

SLAP.


	4. Cooper's Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: The torture poor Seifer goes through under my hand

Disclaimer: The torture poor Seifer goes through under my hand. Maybe it's a good idea that these characters don't belong to me.

Author's Note: Reading and Reviewing is all part of a healthy lifestyle. And to those people who reviewed, thank you soo much! It means a lot to me! And to answer some of your questions, yes, it will remain a Quifer. Trust me.

Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure

Chapter 4: Cooper's Heart to Heart

When Seifer woke up the next day, it was two days before the wedding. He got up with Cooper sitting on his desk, waiting for him to wake up. But Seifer took no notice of Cooper. He was unbelievably angry. 

The bitch! Who did she think she was? She was damned lucky today, for he didn't have his gunblade with him. If he did, who knows what he would do. He would kill…well, he wouldn't go that far now, but that didn't matter. How dare she?! Calling him a coward hiding behind the matron's apron.

Cooper giggled.

"You bitch! Stay out of my fucking head!" Seifer yelled to Cooper suddenly. The bitch, the bitch, the bitch. How he hated Quistis. If he had his gunblade…he would take it and shred her wedding gown to pieces. He would make her cry.

But he didn't have his gunblade. He was weaponless. He felt weak, he felt useless. He felt…

"Impotent?" suggested Cooper helpfully.

"You fucking stay out of my head alright? I don't need your fucking help." He snapped. Seifer looked around his room for his coat and pulled out the remote. 

"Uh, Seifer?" Cooper called out.

Seifer ignored her as he pulled out the remote from his pocket. 

"Seifer?"

"Oh, please! Shut the fuck up!"

Cooper pouted. "Seifer, that kind of attitude isn't going to get you anywhere with Quistis. I was so not surprised when you failed. I mean, who is actually going to go for that kind of seduction ? If I were to rate your seduction technique out of ten, I would give it a four…or you know what, if I were really strict, I would give you a three."

Seifer headed towards Cooper, his eyes narrowed and his face obviously showed that he was displeased. Cooper smiled flirtatiously and winked at Seifer. Seifer sighed and pushed Cooper off the table.

"Hey!" protested Cooper as she fell to the floor with a heavy thud. "Watch it!"

"Your seduction techniques, I would rate a three out of ten, or maybe a two." Seifer mimicked Cooper cruelly.

"Now, please. Get the fuck out of my way. I would really like to work on how I could make my dear Instructor Quistis' life a living hell."

Cooper got up from the floor and brushed her fairy frock, out of habit more than reason.

"Seifer, that wasn't very nice!"

"Ooh…I'm so sorry. I'm Seifer Almasy, the King of Nice." Seifer laughed. "I'm sorry, you mistook me for someone who actually cared."

Instead of getting angry, Cooper's face actually brightened up. "Oh, Seifer! You're so silly! You can't win Quistis that way. Quistis is a really good sort of girl; you can't just storm in and expect to win her! What you must do is, you must win her trust! That is the only way you can win her is to win her trust. If you don't have her trust, you can't be her friend, much less her lover!"

"Oh." Seifer murmured thoughtfully sitting down on the chair facing the window. "Right, you are so right, Cooper. I forgot absolutely about that. All I have to do to get her to sleep with me is to trust the sorceress' ex-knight once more! That makes complete sense! The world is saved, my life can move on!"

Either Cooper was a completely dense fairy and missed Seifer's sarcasm or she was the type who held no regard towards he own life. For Cooper continued meaningfully.

"And you're like so angry…and in so much pain. But instead of letting it all out, you do like the exact opposite. You keep it inside yourself. Now you should talk to someone. You should talk to your friends, that Raijin and Fujin. Now, of all things you do when you're out with them is that you go on a drinking binge! Try to talk to them, maybe Fujin, …but the only problem with talking to Fujin is her replies, you know how she would go about RAGE and all that. Not that I've a problem with that, I really think it's cute…if she gets a boyfriend, she should get someone who talks. She should go out with Zell!"

But then Cooper caught herself before she continued to ramble.

"I still think, you should let it all out, be all sensitive. Talk to Matron! She's the one who let you in. I know there's a reason she let you in. And I know that she would love for you to talk to her again! But even if that is hard, you should talk to Quistis! She seems like a great listener, and that way, she would know you less of a jerk and a real person, Seifer!"

Cooper looked at Seifer, her eyes wide and almost brimming with tears. "Seifer, you shouldn't keep whatever pain that you have inside you. Let it go. Let those demons out of you. It's too painful and it's not good for you to keep them within you."

Seifer sighed as he turned to face Cooper. His face looked troubled and sad. "You know what, Cooper? You're right." His face slowly brightened up, as though he had finally found hope. As though he had changed. Seifer got up from his chair and walked around the room for a second as though in deep thought. He stopped and looked at Cooper in a meaningful manner.

"Cooper, it's time I let the demon out."

With that, Seifer threw Cooper out of his dorm room.

***

"Seifer Almasy! You pompous arrogant bastard! Did you actually think you could get away with this? I'll get you for this!!" Cooper yelled from outside Seifer's dorm room.

Several Balamb students stopped to stare at Cooper. "What are you all looking at?! Haven't you seen a fairy before? Mind your own business!" she snapped. Those students hastily moved away.

"Seifer, you deserve every bit of the punishment you're going to get! And don't say I didn't warn you!" Cooper shouted.

Cooper's eyes lighted up as though they were on fire. She muttered an incantation in an ancient language. At the end of her spell, a maniacal laughter echoed down the corridor for a very long time.

***

Seifer chuckled over his brilliant acting skills. Cooper flew the coop. Seifer laughed. How he amused himself. But there wasn't any time to revel in his genius. He had a job to do and that was to wreck Quistis' life.

As he was about to press the double arrow button on the remote, the scenery around him changed. He was no longer in his dorm but in a very posh office. The office had a very expensive air to it. The person who owned the office must have a lot of money and good taste. An adult taste though for the draping, the carpets or the paintings spoke of a man with years of experience.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now you know! Quistis' wedding will be on in an hour!" giggled a female voice.

"Quistis will get her turn, my little pumpkin. Right now, it's just the two of us," replied a deep masculine voice.

Seifer started to feel queasy. He recognized this office; he had been here many times over the past few years and usually for getting into trouble. Seifer walked towards the desk but there was no one there. But the chair strangely was shaking, and rocking as though someone was under the table doing something.

Seifer cautiously stepped up to the desk, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"Oooh, Cid! You've never done that before!" the female voice giggled again, a female voice Seifer recognized as Edea's.

Seifer's eyes widened.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Seifer's screams could be heard all over Balamb for a long time. 

Cooper, one. Seifer, zero.

A/N: That was mighty suggestive! I wonder if I should up the rating just a wee bit.


	5. Seifer, an Honor Student?

Disclaimer: I own it

Disclaimer: I own it. Got a problem with that?

Author's Note: Author requests that each reader reads and reviews. Thank you. 

Dedication: To Sayaka, This is for the time when we were like Seifer, on the phone at midnight, crying over math. Sigh. Happy Birthday, pal, and hope you're having a great time at Macalaster.

Seifer's Time Manipulation (Mis-)Adventure

Chapter 5: Seifer, an honor student?

Cooper looked at Seifer with great distrust. Seifer simply grinned as he put on his long grey coat and checked himself in the mirror. Impeccable as usual.

"Seifer, I don't like what you're doing. I mean, I told you to use it only as a means of winning your bet and not doing other things like getting your gunblade."

Seifer rolled his eyes and ignored Cooper as he picked his gloves from the drawer and put them on.

"Furthermore," Cooper continued. "I still think the way you seduced her at that time was pretty sad."

Seifer still ignored Cooper. 

"I mean it's pathetic! You should try a different way. Quistis isn't like every woman you know. You can't go all charming on Quistis and win her that way! You need to win her trust! She's that kind of person. You should try and be nicer to her instead of becoming all sleazy like you were that night. I mean, you might as well have a cheesy thin moustache. I mean, you already bleach your hair and all."

"I do not bleach my hair." Seifer said slowly and testily.

"Oh, come on! There is no way you can have that kind of hair. And I could have sworn that I saw bottles of hair dye in the bathroom."

Seifer smiled at Cooper dangerously. "This is precisely the reason why I want my Gunblade back."

Cooper grinned and waved her fairy wand. "I could do worse, Seifer." Cooper pouted. "I don't like the idea that you're going back in time to get your security blanket instead of fulfilling the bet."

"Look. I'm not going back to do anything bad. I'm going back to pass the test and get my weapon back. Is that wrong? I'm being good."

"Not in a good way." Cooper said sulkily.

Seifer laughed as he pressed the double arrows on the remote.

***

He was glad that only Cooper knew that he was going back to study before the test. How embarrassing if anyone else found out. How embarrassing if Raijin and Fujin found out. He would never live it down.

But he had to pass the test. He had spent his free time after the probation appealing for his gunblade, bullied underclassmen, appealing for his gunblade and yet, he was denied access to it. Further, Quistis had been extremely pissed off by his actions the night she got drunk that she had barred access to his gunblade unless he approached her first. And so, he couldn't believe this, he was going to study to pass the damn test to get off academic probation. He could try to cheat his way through the test but Instructor Quistis had placed him so damned close to the chair that it was practically impossible to cheat. Secondly, since he stormed out of class the moment the test began, he had no clue what the test was about, so he couldn't use time manipulation to his advantage.

Damn the bitch, he thought ruefully. He needed the Hyperion. And therefore, he would rather swallow his pride and study for the damn test.

And so, that was how Seifer began the night. First, he had to go through the piles of paper he stashed on desk to find what the test next day was about. When he finally found it, he had to refer to the notes he was supposed to have taken in class. Which, he soon realised were useless. Had he been paying attention or at least taken some notes down or something, he wouldn't be in such a dire situation.

Fuck. He had to do something extremely drastic.

He had to go to the library.

The thought of going to the library nauseated Seifer. He was the delinquent, the bad ass of the school. And now, he had to risk everything so he could get his damned Gunblade. Well, no one must notice that Seifer was at the library.

Seifer gingerly discarded his precious grey coat to the side. He felt naked without it but he had no choice. Then he did the unthinkable, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He put them on and put on sneakers. He examined himself in the mirror. He was still recognizable although he looked like…a student. He shuddered. But his transformation wasn't complete. Seifer then took off his contacts and put on glasses he had never used for almost ages and a cap he had snatched from a kid he bullied a few years ago.

Seifer cringed as he read what was written on the cap. "Trepies Forever." Great. But at least, he wasn't recognizable as he was before. He looked…well, normal. He wouldn't stand out. Finally, he pulled out his student ID card, the only thing that would betray his identity, but something he needed to enter the library.

With that, he took a deep breath, prayed that Raijin and Fujin (or anyone for that matter) would not see him as he took his notebook, pen and headed towards the library.

***

"Another late night, Quistis?" asked the nameless library girl. Quistis smiled. "Yeah, I have to prepare for a big lesson in strategy. And there is a test tomorrow. I want to make sure that all the kinks in the test is sorted out."

The nameless library girl laughed. "Oh no! It's a Quistis test! Everyone run for your lives."

Quistis laughed. "Well, you know what? I think tomorrow's test would be a killer one. I hope all of my students are ready for it. But none of them are here though," she said, feeling slightly disappointed. The nameless library girl shook her head. She's been going out with Zell for a long time now, she made it a mental note to remember her name next time.

"They're students. Besides, they haven't really gotten a test of a true Quistis test have they? Don't tell me you're becoming soft now."

"Soft? Heck no! I think I was being easy on them though. My bad for tomorrow's test."

Quistis looked around the library. The library was fairly empty save a few people here and there. A man dressed in jeans, a black shirt and a cap caught her eye. He was studying intently, the books piled around him.

She tapped NL girl on the shoulder. "See that guy? I wish some of my students were as hard working as he is. Some of my students are the most talented bunch I've ever seen, if only they would put in some effort."

NL girl laughed as she checked out a book for Quistis. "Lazy by Instructor Trepe's standard is hardworking by many people's standards." NL girl looked at the man in black.

"Which guy are you talking about?" she asked.

"That guy over there, black shirt, blue jeans."

NL girl looked thoughtful. "Funny you don't recognise him. I thought he was one of your students."

Quistis looked surprise. "Really?"

"I've never met him before. I think it was his first time at the library, he did seem confuse. Yeah, he's been here all night. Thought he was your student since he asked for mostly of your class material. You know most of them from Advanced Strategy."

Quistis frowned. "You know, I don't believe I know him."

"Really? That's strange. I think he mentioned that he was in your class but I'm not sure. He didn't mention his name though"

Quistis nodded thoughtfully. "There's only one way to find out," she announced and headed towards the young man in the cap.

From a distance Quistis could see the Trepies cap. For a second it intimidated her and she didn't want to talk to the student. But then she realised, for a Trepie, he sure didn't act like one. In fact he had ignored her voice from the very beginning itself. Now, most Trepies she knew would jump at the chance to stare and to ogle at her. All Trepies recognized her voice. This one didn't.

And the cap seemed very old, unlike the new one, which just went on sale just this month.

"Stupid, Instructor Trepe. That woman can't teach. How the fuck am I supposed to know the difference between Moyse formation and a Schirmer formation?" the man muttered.

Quistis froze in place. For two reasons actually. One reason was that she was shocked that her student would be so rude and accusing her of being unable to teach. Well, that had actually hurt. And the second reason was that she actually recognized the voice.

"Seifer?" she asked incredulously.

Seifer looked up immediately, his hair tousled. He looked up at Quistis in horror, his eyes wide, wider then it really was behind his wire-framed glasses. He looked like a…student, almost innocent with a pencil in his hand and his cap, turned backwards.

Seifer's reaction was similar to Quistis' reaction. He froze and was unable to think or say anything. He suddenly felt very small, something he never usually felt. His mind suddenly travelled into the past to the time when he was at the orphanage. Matron had just baked cookies and she made all of them promise not to touch them. But he had to have one. As he reached into the cookie jar to take one, Matron caught him.

Undoubtedly, the two situations were very different. Because the situation when he was smaller was a bad thing. The situation he was in now was a good thing. But the feelings were the same. And he was certain he looked every bit like the frightened mouse Matron said he looked then. 

"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked, regretting the words the moment they came out of her mouth. What do you think he's doing? Studying of course, you fool. But Quistis couldn't help asking. Seifer looked like a terrified mouse, as though he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It took Seifer a second to regain himself. "What does it look like? The dear instructor can't teach for her life. It seems that I have to look up for some things myself," he muttered quickly.

Damn! Brilliant, just brilliant, Seifer. Seifer, you could have said that you were looking at girly mags. You could have said that you were plotting Cid Kramer's assassination. You could have said that you were learning to build a bomb. Noooo, you had to say that you were studying.

Quistis stood beside him looking over his shoulder. She didn't say a word but she read over the notes he had learnt and without asking for his permission, took up his notes and glanced through them.

"Instructor," he said. "Does mind your own business mean anything to you? It's no wonder you lost your license the first time round. One of your faults is that you don't know when to back off. I can take care of myself."

Seifer mentally kicked himself several times. He sounded so childish. Maybe it's because Quistis seemed so…grown up. She seemed hardly affected by his remarks. There was a time when…

"These are very good notes, Seifer. A lot more in depth than what I would go to for tomorrow's test. But it's alright, it will help you understand the other strategies that I'm going to teach later on in the year."

Quistis then pulled up a chair and sat beside him to his dismay. This was not supposed to happen. Quistis would probably talk about this the next day. He could just see it. She would probably, during her lunch break tell Squall all about how Seifer was in the library, studying in the library till the wee hours in the morning. And then Squall might start believing that Seifer was a changed man. He would become more civil towards Seifer. He might ask him out for a beer. Watch a bit of football together. And then, they would become the best of buddies.

Seifer felt physically sick over the thought.

"So, you have problems over the Schirmer formation and the Moyse formation?"

"What if I do?"

Quistis was annoyed by the wise cracks, yes, and had wanted to lash out to him, yes. But the more he insulted her and the more ignored it, the more uncomfortable Seifer seemed. Quistis took a deep breath and tried her best not to allow his words to get to her.

"I'm the instructor. That's my job, Seifer. I teach. I know what the Moyse formation and Schirmer formation is about. So you want to have a shot at it, be civil for just one night and work at it together so that we could finish early. That way you won't fall asleep in my class tomorrow."

Unfortunately….yes. 

"Whatever," was his answer. Quistis smiled. How Squall-like. Seifer would die if he heard that and so she kept the remarks to herself. "Alright, the Schirmer formation is the basis for the Moyse formation. It is crucial that we understand the Schirmer formation inside out…"

***

Quistis, the speed demon had finished marking the exam papers on the same day she gave them out. Generally, the students were unhappy. She had marked strictly (and to many people's opinion, rather unfairly) and there was no curb. The highest score so far was an 83 percent far lower than the previous test.

"Instructor Trepe, are you sure there isn't a curb?" a girl asked. She clutched her paper tightly, almost in tears over her results.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give a curb. It's necessary for you all to learn that this class is no easy A and most importantly that this class is going to accelerate. If you don't study, you're not going to catch up. You'll do better next time."

"If there is a next time," a boy muttered. Seifer snickered albeit slightly nervously. He was the only one who had not received his test back yet.

"Class dismissed. Mr. Almasy, please stay back. I would like to have a word with you."

The class filed out quickly, used to Instructor Trepe's 'word with Mr. Almasy'. Usually, the word with Almasy consisted of yellings of him being an irresponsible, lazy student in her class or since she was also Seifer's tutor in field training, she would accuse him of being irresponsible and selfish on the field. Usually, not a pretty sight.

Seifer stood in front of Quistis, his arms cross, and his face showed defiance. Quistis tried to keep a straight and serious face for some time.

"Do you know why I called you, Mr. Almasy?"

"Not at all, Instructor Trepe."

Quistis couldn't take it anymore, she broke into a smile immediately and handed him the test paper back. Seifer prepared himself to give a smart answer in defence for his poor results but when his eyes fell on the score, he was speechless. His score was a 95.

"Seifer…congratulations. You scored the highest in the class. In all three classes in fact. And no matter what you think…." Quistis wasn't sure if she should say it but she felt it was necessary to say it. "No matter what I might have said to you before Seifer, you're not a failure. And…I'm really happy and proud of your achievements today in class."

He should really say something to Quistis' words. Some sort of unkind remark to brush off her well thought outwords. Because that was what Seifer Almasy does. But he couldn't do it.For the first time, he couldn't say anything. Because for the first time in a long time, he felt good about himself.


End file.
